List of the Ashby Family
The First Family of the Vista City game The Ashbys (as of 2017) The Ashbys have relocated to Long Beach due to the needs of the Warp Drive Project. Their house in Vista City was sold to Tony McKenzie to keep it in Bureau 13. General Scott Steven Ashby (ret) --''' Head of the Corps of Discovery which the Warp Drive Project is now part. Former Astronaut and Lunar Module pilot on Apollo 18. Former Bureau 13 agent. Steve was hand picked to run The Warp Drive Project who's purpose is to understand and duplicate the technologies of the "Federation" shuttle from the Moon and act as clearing house for work on the Galan Database. Steven has been given a second shot at youth. '''Amulet of Stoneskin. Jennifer Ashby --''' Domestic goddess and gunbunny. Jen had deep trust and fear issues stemming from an abusive past. Therilan has been teasing her out, but so far Jen has not been willing to face the music. There is nothing wrong with her. Jen has been dealing with thing though the Enlightenment Movement. Jen has been given a second shot at youth.'''Amulet of Stoneskin. Spaulding Ashby --''' Born 1986: A Young man with stars in his eyes. Captain of the CDSS Atlantis he is exploring the stars. He is currently living with Seelein the Leoman who is the ship's medical officer. Cat girl every night. '''Amulet of Stoneskin, Mikki Ashby --''' Born 1990: Totally fallen for Anthony. That relationship is developing. Mikki is currently leading the National Geographic Greyhawke Expedition. The object to produce a TV series to teach Earth people about Greyhawke and magic in the process. She is making a baby with Anthony. Possess an '''Amulet of Stoneskin. The Bookmark of Careful Study, Mother's Ring, and return labels to Helenanna. Amulet of Comprehend Languages & Hospitality the latter effect protects the wearer from godly auras, and incidentally any other aura or mental effects. Betty Ashby --''' Born 2000: Bat girl created by the shop. Since her encounter with Molly Abba she has good hands separate from her wings, a pretty face (from a furry standpoint), and a sexy figure. She still has the issue of cannot wear clothing, but has a magical collar that will produce clothing on her. More for the comfort of others as Betty still has not a shred of modesty. She came over the radar at The Trial for Peoplehood, and later in the The Shop trial and take down. Her testimony was instrumental in the Shop trial. She is always getting invitations to furry cons, and is willing to accept one occasionally. Betty is married to the Blackmanes. She tours with Astral Flame but does not play in the band. Fragile bones. '''Amulet of Stoneskin, Collar of Clothing. Arthur Ashby --''' Born 2005 Continuing the informal experiment of education by WDP. The educational agent has been added to the mix. Currently betters the eighth grade standard. (The educational agent dos not tell you that you have learned enough for your age) Trouble on two legs with Rusty as a willing accomplice. He still speaks fluent dog. He has had adventures that other people only dream about. The kid has played with Aliens on their home world and gone crazy on the Moon. Even if perfectly normal he is not like other children. Arthur is the result of the rejuvenation of his parents whose libidos got ahead of consideration. '''Amulet of Stoneskin Donna Ashby --''' The reborn Deke Slayton. An old dude in the skin of an young woman. (BD 1994) He is hanging with the Ashby family mainly because Steve offered and he knows them well. She is building a new life based on being female. Jennifer is instrumental in passing down female lore. '''Elizabeth Mae Ashby Girl born August 25, 2015. Complicating the lives of her parents. Rusty the Dog --''' "At last, someone that understands." Doggy genius, but doggy. While at least as smart as the average teen, Rusty has doggy priorities on what he does. Understands conversational English even if he cannot reply in kind. He even reads now. A super dog that got loose from The Shop and decided that the Ashbys needed a dog. He keeps getting incremental rejuvenations no one is aware of. 'Matilda Henderson --' Retired B-13 agent. Think Jen as a grandmother. Drives a spotless powder blue 73 Maverick. Ms. Henderson is the Ashby's live in Nanny and grandmother surrogate. '''Amulet of Stoneskin Greater Circle Anthony Allion He has moved into the Ashby sphere as Mikki's Significant Other. Based out of Beverly Hills/Palm Springs. The Beverly Hills house is a 7 bedroom, nine bath mansion with a Centaur accessible room. Palm Springs is the Hope House. *Anthony Allion -- Half Centaur male -- Mikki's very Significant Other, god of Craftsmen, protector of women and children. PR CoD. Trade liaison for Greyhawke. He is making a baby with her. *'Serilan' -- Aneilog female -- Personal Servant to Anthony. Hangs around not getting in Mikki's way. *'Julian Valion' - Half Centaur male -- Anthony's father, god of healing. Teaches healing at UCLA. Aggressively stays out of politics. Shows up for family events. *'Basha' -- Human female -- Julian's priestess, Holy Attendant. Not serious about clothing. *''Various Gaya & Bulla'' -- Human (mostly) Women and Men -- Priests of The House of Crafters. *''Various Lost Boys/Girls'' -- Gender and species vary -- Anthony takes in stray kids. None has remained in the household permanently. Blackmanes Betty fell for Willis in a big way. The rest of the family just makes for more fun at the holidays. Huge unconventional mostly Tanuki clan. Evan Unit Out of LA. *'Evan Blackmane' -- Tanuki male -- Family patriarch father of Conner, Willis, Tim, and Mae. Patron god of Tanuki "The Progenitor", teaches magic at UCLA. "Blacnkmanes" people, a way too complete pedantic explanation that the whole family is prone to. *Casa Blackmane -- Leoman female, Healer, professional sex kitten. A woman very hard to get inside of, in either sense. Willis Unit Based outside Chattanooga, Tn, with a node in LA. *Willis Blackmane -- Tanuki male -- Leads Astral Flame, runs Dizney. Permanent Unicorn bait. *'Orane Blackmane' -- Red Sauroi female -- Think of Jennifer if she was half dragon red and 14.5 toot tall. Financial wizard and vicious barbarian. Mother of two half Tanuki/Sauroi children. *'Candilee' - Centaur female -- A rescue from Ugarden Manor Witch and keyboard player. Sweet and easy to get along with. She would be easy, but the boys are kinda small. *'Tendee' -- Mink Exotic female -- Sweet and shy. A rescue. *'Zarra' -- Half Elf female -- Started as a bonded servant, moved into family. Professional rogue and dangerous woman. Elizabeth Unit Marietta, Ga *'Elizabeth Blackmane Caelyn' -- Taniki female -- Daughter of Willis. Freshly married and loving it. *'Jak Caelyn' -- Sergal male -- Elizabeth's husband. Goofball murder hobo that works Tim's various shops. Usually in a Rebel General outfit at lazer tag. Has a running rivalry with Ohio. *'Heather Caelyn' -- Human (mostly) female -- Human shape shifter that works for the DSH. She works the hero persona hard. Conner Unit Based in Savanna Ga. A huge rambling household that needs its own wikki. *'Conner Blackmane' -- Tanuki male -- Director of the DSH. Older than his Father. Dimensional inversions are a bitch. *'Lisa Blackmane' -- Human female -- Registered nurse, artist, low end psi healer. Unflappable woman. She needs to be. *'Flora' -- Tanuki female -- Twin Sisters, From Tune. The two girl go in for wild hair and unusual piercings. A youth thing on Tune. *'Fauna' -- Tanuki female -- Twin Sisters, From Tune. The two girl go in for wild hair and unusual piercings. A youth thing on Tune. *'Wolfe' -- Wolf female -- Yea, a humanoid wolf a rescue from Project Cerberus. She is big and very friendly. *'Winnowill' -- "Elf" female -- A tiny (4'3") woman with a will of iron. Psionisist. Another Project Cerberus acquisition. *'Realm Blackmane' -- Tanuki female -- Conner's daughter from another world. Warlock/magician. She has a youth oriented talks show on Dizney "Realm's World" aimed at getting out the non Human point of view. Airs in the after school slot. Tim Unit Based in Marietta, Ga *'Timothy Blackmane' -- Tanuki male -- Mage for hire, Marietta, Ga businessman of note. DSH supplier. *'Starry Windchilde' -- Human female -- Witch, comic shop manager. Drop dead beautiful redhead. Older than she looks. *'Mae Blackmane' -- Tanuki female -- Tim's sister. Lives with them, Marietta Councilwoman. *'April Blackmane' -- Tanuki female -- Wife, older of June. *'June Blackmane' -- Tanuki Female -- Wife, younger of April The Ashports Ane Bondgroup that gets the Ashbys around as required. Cyban, Xailan, Pesaban, and Jeilan. They do not inject themselves unless invited. Usually found near one of the Ashbys looking zoned out. Helenanna A firm family friend. She comes around more frequently as she does work on Earth. *'Johnathon' -- Centaur male -- Husband, Lives on Greyhawke, seldom seen. A quiet and gentle man. *'Andelee' -- Centaur Female -- Junior wife. Lives on Greyhawke, seldom seen. A younger woman. Therilan Friend of the family and a frequent visitor. Therilan supplied Betty, then Arthur, shortly Elizabeth With reading material. Jennifer or Matilda sorts it into age appropriate piles. She has been adopted as the unofficial aunt. She usually hangs around with the Human bio. *'Lidya the goat girl'. A goat human hybrid created by Edmond before their frank discussion of ethics. Taitler's Polytechnic Boarding School A convenient fiction to keep the Fisher Kids away from their utterly inattentive Father while they work our the legal maze. Their Mother shot an Ane for not being a SJW. Jennifer sent him a bill for the boarding school and he paid it. Far too busy with the woman he had to replace his wife. Louise Fisher the Mother is in prison for Murder One. Life with the possibility of parole. Mr Randell Fisher the sire, is an Attorney at Law at the firm of Drek, Fisher, Campbell, & Drek, and has no fucks to give, except to Bunny. *'Heather Fisher' Female (2005) Discovering womanhood without the politics of victimhood hanging over her. Not fond of guns, can shoot the wings off a fly, Learning to fly for that dual mode license at 16. *'Jeremy Fisher' Male (2009) Can now grow up without built in guilt for having a penis. Likes guns, is a lousy shot. Loves Ane and flying machines. He too will be ready for that dual mode license. Category:Groups Category:Long Beach Category:Ashby Category:Lists